The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for supplying conditioned air for heating and cooling to an aircraft. More specifically, the present invention provides a supply hose in a protected container. The container may deliver the required length of hose to the aircraft and retract the hose when the hose is not needed.
It is, of course, generally known to supply commercial aircraft with conditioned air for heating and cooling. Typically, conditioned air is supplied to the aircraft from a jetway. The air is delivered with a flexible air hose. The supply hose is typically seventy feet in length. When not in use, the supply hose is stored in a bin under the jetway. Occasionally, when time permits, a worker may roll the hose into a wound roll before storing the hose in the bin. Often, an individual leaves the hose in a pile in the bin, thereby increasing undue wear of the hose and significantly affecting the performance of the hose when in use.
In addition, while all aircraft have a standard connector, this connector is not located at the same point on all aircraft. Further, the jetway is not always located at the same distance from the aircraft. Some aircraft require seventy feet of supply hose for the conditioned air to reach the aircraft from the jetway while others may only require twenty feet. All seventy feet of the supply hose must be removed from the bin regardless of how much hose is required. Whenever less than seventy feet of the hose is required, the hose may be bent and kinked between the jetway and aircraft. A bent hose and/or kinked hose causes a reduction in airflow to the aircraft which, in turn, reduces the efficiency of the heating or cooling. In some cases, the aircraft cannot be adequately heated or cooled using air supplied by the jetway. Additionally, spreading the supply hose on the ramp causes safety problems and undue wear.
A need, therefore, exists for a device and a method for supplying conditioned air for heating and/or cooling to a commercial aircraft that may supply a hose of the appropriate length and that may retract the hose when the hose is no longer needed.
The present invention generally relates to a device and a method for supplying conditioned air for heating and cooling to an aircraft.
To this end, in an embodiment, an apparatus for providing conditioned air to an aircraft is provided. The apparatus has a housing having a length defined by a first end and a second end. A flexible hose is provided within the housing. An inner tube is also provided within the housing and the inner tube has a length defined by a top and a bottom. Further, a drive unit is provided attached to the housing.
In an embodiment, the top of the inner tube extends outside the first end of the housing and the bottom of the inner tube extends outside the second end of the housing.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a wheel is provided attached near the second end of the housing.
In another embodiment, a motor is provided attached to the drive unit.
In another embodiment, a hose is provided wherein the hose extends between the inner tube and the housing.
In yet another embodiment, a finger is provided located between the inner tube and the drive unit.
In an embodiment, the housing is in a horizontal position.
In another embodiment, the housing is in a vertical position.
Moreover, in an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for retracting a hose is provided. The apparatus has a housing and a drive unit associated with the housing. The drive unit has a belt. The drive unit retracts the hose into the housing.
In an embodiment, a motor is provided attached to the drive unit wherein the drive unit is powered by the motor.
In an embodiment, the drive unit has a cover.
In another embodiment, the drive unit has a plurality of rollers.
In an embodiment, drive unit has a plate. In yet another embodiment, the belt of the drive unit is formed with grooves.
Moreover, in an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for retracting a hose. The apparatus has a drive unit. The drive unit has a belt and the belt has a plurality of grooves. A flexible hose having ribs is provided wherein the ribs correspond to the plurality of grooves of the belt.
In an embodiment, a motor is provided attached to the drive unit.
Moreover, in an embodiment of the present invention, a method for supplying conditioned air to an aircraft is provided. The method is comprised of the steps of providing a hose, storing the hose in a housing, extracting the hose from the housing, attaching the housing to a source of conditioned air and attaching the hose to an aircraft.
In an embodiment, the method is further comprised of the step of In an embodiment, the method is further comprised of the step of releasing the hose from the aircraft.
In an embodiment, the method is further comprised of the step of retracting the hose into the housing.
In another embodiment, the method is further comprised of the step of attaching a wheel to the housing.
In yet another embodiment, the method is further comprised of the step of attaching a relief hose between the housing and a source of conditioned air.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide a device and method for supplying conditioned air to an aircraft with a hose in a protected container.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method with a hose in a protected container to reduce undue wear of the hose and maintenance performance of the hose.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method where only the necessary amount of hose may be provided to supply an aircraft with conditioned air.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and a method that increases safety by storing unused portions of the hose in a container instead of spreading the unused hose on the ground.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method for a wheel on the container such that the container and hose may be rotated to different positions and/or locations.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method for positioning the housing with the hose in a vertical or horizontal position.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method for a retractor that retracts the hose into or out from the housing.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is to provide a device and method for a belt having grooves equally spaced to fit around the ribs of the hose.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.